Une traversée dramatique
by Meliane
Summary: Rencontre sur un bateau bien connu... UA Indochine.
1. Chapter 1

**10 avril 1912 **

Nicolas regarda avec inquiétude autour de lui tandis que ses bagages étaient acheminés vers la navette qui l'emmena ensuite au bateau gigantesque. Après quelques instants, il se détendit, donna le numéro de la suite qu'il allait occuper à un steward, puis alla rejoindre les autres passagers qui montaient le long de la passerelle. Une fois en haut, il s'accouda au bastingage et observa le port en effervescence une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

Cherbourg s'étendait devant lui pour la dernière fois, car il n'y reviendrait jamais. Avec les 1500 livres qu'il venait de dérober à son père, il valait mieux qu'il ne retourne pas dans la maison familiale. S'il était parti, c'était au départ pour éviter la vie morne qui l'attendait en tant que descendant de famille riche. Il préférait laisser cette place à son frère aîné.

Alors que les marins détachaient la passerelle et la rentraient dans le bateau, une voiture s'arrêta sur la jetée dans un crissement de pneus. Nicolas s'éloigna un peu du bord alors que son père restait sur le quai en voyant le _Titanic_ larguer les amarres. Pour le jeune homme, droit vers la liberté.

Après avoir enfin atteint le paquebot, Boris fit le point sur sa situation. Il venait de voler la place d'un homme ivre dans un bar après s'être battu avec lui, sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était connaître une vie différente de celle qu'il avait toujours menée: une existence à mendier pour subsister. Une vie qu'il ne supportait plus.

Il passa le contrôle des papiers sans trop de problème malgré ses vêtements froissés par endroits, et regarda le billet afin de savoir où il allait loger pendant la traversée. Une des cabines sur le pont D... Il ignorait comment il allait pouvoir donner le change, il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir par la suite...

Il atteignit rapidement la pièce, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste et s'endormit immédiatement.

Il fut réveillé un peu plus tard par les autres occupants qui venaient prendre possession des couchettes. Il préféra sortir et partir vers le pont des 2ème classe, mais dut s'arrêter en chemin lorsqu'un homme d'équipage fronça les sourcils devant sa tenue.

_- Where do you come from ? From the street ?_

S'ensuivit un discours auquel Boris ne comprit rien. Finalement, son interlocuteur posa la seule question dont le jeune homme saisit le sens.

_- How did you pay for the ticket ?_

Boris garda le silence, et l'homme l'emmena dans le bureau d'un officier. La tête basse, il dut expliquer qu'il avait volé le billet d'un autre à Cherbourg, et il écouta l'officier lui dire qu'il allait devoir travailler dans les soutes du paquebot pour rembourser la somme. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

Le soir, après être remonté des profondeurs du bateau, il resta un moment dans le couloir à côté de la porte qui menait vers le pont des 1ère classe. Il hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir, puis étira ses muscles endoloris et alluma une cigarette. Il faisait presque nuit, et Boris ne résista pas à l'envie de retirer sa chemise trempée de sueur pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il fut certain que tout le monde était dans la salle à manger, il quitta le couloir et s'avança sur le pont. Et il entendit alors quelqu'un s'approcher puis s'arrêter. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et alluma une autre cigarette. La flamme du briquet éclaira un instant son visage, et il perçut un seul mot de la personne derrière lui. Un murmure.

- Beau...

Il tourna la tête et croisa un regard brun-vert qui brillait dans l'ombre. Pendant quelques secondes, ils gardèrent le contact visuel, puis Boris expulsa la fumée de ses poumons tandis que l'autre se rapprochait lentement. Boris frotta son visage couvert de suie pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais l'instant suivant, le garçon inconnu avait disparu. Boris haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa cabine, en se demandant tout de même s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou d'une personne bien réelle.

**11 avril 1912**

Nicolas ouvrit les yeux avec les premiers rayons du soleil et resta un moment allongé à fixer la tenture du lit. Il pensa à celui qu'il avait aperçu brièvement la veille au soir, et se demanda qui il pouvait bien être. Ce qu'il faisait là aussi, d'après son apparence ce n'était pas quelqu'un de riche... Nicolas n'avait vu que rapidement son visage, mais il l'avait immédiatement trouvé beau. Et cela le faisait réfléchir.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes. Il ne voyait chez ses parents que des gens qui étalaient le luxe dans lequel ils vivaient. Un soir où sa famille était absente, il avait mis des vieux vêtements et il était allé se promener dans les quartiers populaires. Il était revenu plutôt bouleversé de voir les écarts entre les riches et les pauvres, et il y retourna autant qu'il pouvait afin de se forger sa propre opinion.

Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire de mariage. Arrangé, évidemment, comme dans toutes les familles aisées. Nicolas détestait ces règles stupides, mais son père avait bien l'intention de le forcer à épouser la fille qu'il aurait choisie. Alors Nicolas en avait eu assez, et avec la complicité de son valet, il était parti.

- Mais pourquoi je songe encore à lui ?

Le jeune homme de la veille faisait à nouveau irruption dans son esprit. Peut-être parce que comme il l'avait dit sur le pont, il le trouvait beau... Il fallait qu'il découvre son identité, ou il deviendrait fou à force de ne pas savoir.

Il finit par se lever et s'habilla pour aller déjeuner. En revenant de la salle à manger, il entendit une exclamation de colère, et il choisit d'aller voir de quoi il retournait.

Deux stewards tenaient un jeune homme pendant qu'un autre le fouillait. Il sortit de la nourriture des poches du voleur, et un rictus s'invita sur son visage.

- Après le billet, tu dérobes à manger dans les cuisines! Cette fois, mon garçon, ça va te coûter cher!

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, probablement pour essayer de fuir, et ce fut à ce moment que Nicolas le reconnut. L'inconnu du pont...

- Attendez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

- Je vous propose d'oublier ce qu'il a fait. En échange, je vais payer pour tout ce qu'il a pris.

Boris écarquilla les yeux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il se montrer gentil avec lui après ses méfaits ?

- Quand tu dis tout ce qu'il a pris...

- Le billet de la traversée est inclus, oui. Et pendant que vous y êtes, si vous aviez des vêtements pour qu'il s'habille mieux...

- Pour ça, petit, tu iras à la blanchisserie, répondit le steward en comptant les billets donnés par Nicolas.

Boris rougit de honte et fixa le plancher. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes s'éloignèrent, mais il ne regarda pas son sauveur pour autant.

- Désolé de te mêler à mes ennuis, marmonna-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Boris.

- C'est tout ?

- Boris Jardel.

- D'accord... Et tu viens d'où, Boris Jardel ?

- Des rues de Cherbourg.

- Tu n'es pas bavard, constata Nicolas en retrouvant son sérieux.

- J'ai pas l'habitude de parler à des gens qui veulent mon bien.

Nicolas approcha sa main du visage de Boris qui le laissa venir, et lui releva la tête sans le forcer.

Boris se retrouva face au sourire engageant et au regard doux de l'inconnu et fut alors dans un état indescriptible. Il savait où et quand ces yeux l'avaient observé.

- Je n'aurai pas mis beaucoup de temps à te trouver... murmura-t-il. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Nicolas Sirchis.

- Enchanté.

Il se reprocha aussitôt son enthousiasme. En vérité, comme il le dirait plus tard à Nicolas, ce regard dans le noir l'avait hanté toute la nuit, mais il n'avait pas cherché à savoir à qui il appartenait. Pour le moment, il ignorait encore - et Nicolas aussi- qu'ils éprouvaient déjà l'un pour l'autre une forte attirance.


	2. Chapter 2

**11 avril 1912 - 2ème partie**

Un peu plus tard, assis sur un banc, ils firent plus ample connaissance.

- Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Cherbourg avec mes parents et mon frère. Il fallait que je suive les directives de mon père, apprendre à bien se conduire, dissimuler ses émotions derrière un masque... J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu jusqu'au jour où il m'a dit que j'allais devoir me marier, ça je ne l'ai pas supporté. Alors mon valet, le seul qui avait un peu de considération pour moi, m'a aidé à m'enfuir.

- Et tu ne regrettes rien ?

- Non... Je n'ai manqué de rien au niveau matériel, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aimé.

- C'est ce que tu espères trouver en Amérique ? Quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer comme tu l'entends ?

Les joues de Nicolas rosirent légèrement.

- Peut-être... En tout cas, ce que je cherche en premier, c'est pouvoir enfin m'affranchir. Mais assez parlé de moi. A ton tour de te dévoiler un peu !

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter... J'ai aussi vécu à Cherbourg, depuis mes souvenirs les plus lointains j'ai habité dans cette ville. Enfin, façon de parler, je vivais sur les quais et dans les quartiers les plus sordides en assurant ma subsistance au moyen de larcins. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai piqué le billet d'un type qui cherchait la bagarre. Je lui ai donné une bonne correction et je l'ai détroussé.

Boris hésita avant de poursuivre.

- Je... Ça ne te choque pas, ce que je dis ?

- Au contraire ! Même si ta vie a dû être difficile, elle était beaucoup plus intéressante que la mienne !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot... Quelques nuits passées au commissariat, l'estomac parfois vide parce que je n'avais pas à manger, se faire agresser durant la nuit par ceux qui cherchaient aussi une pitance... Donc je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ma vie était ennuyeuse.

Sans trop le vouloir, ils commencèrent à se rapprocher. Boris voyait les rayons du soleil éclairer Nicolas, assis à côté de lui, les yeux fermés. Il fut traversé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. L'envie de découvrir davantage son voisin... Il se ressaisit après avoir secoué la tête.

- Comment as-tu eu l'idée d'embarquer ici ? C'était réfléchi, ou sur un coup de tête ?

- Quand j'ai appris que ce bateau allait passer à Cherbourg, j'ai eu envie de voir s'il était aussi grand qu'annoncé dans la presse. Et de l'extérieur c'est pas facile de se faire une idée juste. Alors j'ai essayé d'obtenir une place par une personne qui en avait plusieurs, mais elle a refusé. Le type qui se vantait d'aller sur le _Titanic_ n'arrêtait pas de le répéter et ça m'énervait, mais je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à me provoquer. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, je crois. S'il avait été sobre j'aurais eu plus de mal à l'assommer, mais je voulais cette place plus que tout.

- Je te comprends... J'ai laissé toutes mes économies pour acheter mon billet, et j'ai volé de l'argent à mon père, sinon je n'aurais rien pour aller vivre là-bas.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, puis Boris commença à glisser vers Nicolas en bâillant.

- Désolé, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Mes voisins parlaient trop.

- Si tu veux, tu pourras te reposer un peu dans ma cabine après le repas. Mais ensuite, il faudra que tu retournes dans la tienne.

Surpris, Boris se redressa.

- Je dois avouer que je suis étonné... Les riches ne font pas ça... On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes... D'un autre côté, j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir comme vous...

- Ça veut dire que c'est oui ?

- Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour refuser ta proposition !

Nicolas eut un grand sourire qui troubla Boris.

- Alors c'est entendu ! A partir de maintenant, tu es mon invité, en quelque sorte.

- Merci...

Ils s'observèrent une nouvelle fois, puis Boris s'avança lentement, et Nicolas le laissa faire jusqu'au bout. La main de Boris vint se placer sur sa nuque, et il frissonna à ce contact. Lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, une décharge le parcourut, et il soupira contre la bouche de son amant. Quand Boris s'écarta, Nicolas vint se blottir contre lui après une hésitation, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules après avoir vérifié que le pont était encore désert.

- Pourquoi ce baiser ? demanda Nicolas.

- Il t'a déplu ?

- Non, loin de là ! Mais je veux connaître la raison qui t'a poussé à le faire.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de repousser une envie quand elle vient.

- D'accord...

- Dis, Nicolas...

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais visiter votre partie du bateau, surtout le pont. Tu me le montrerais ?

- Si tu en as envie, pourquoi pas ? Mais d'abord, il faut que tu te laves et que tu mettes des vêtements propres.

- Evidemment, je ne vais pas y aller dans cet état !

Nicolas fit un détour par la blanchisserie pour récupérer des habits à la taille de Boris puis le conduisit ensuite vers sa cabine.

- Il faut faire attention, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

- Oh... fit Boris une fois que la porte de la suite B64 fut ouverte. C'est... grand.

Ils venaient d'entrer par la porte qui donnait sur le salon où les bagages de Nicolas étaient déposés. Ils traversèrent ensuite la chambre de style Empire que Boris ne put détailler que peu de temps.

A sa gauche se trouvait le lit à deux places. Le mobilier en face du lit était composé d'un canapé, d'une petite table et d'une chaise. En s'y asseyant, l'occupant des lieux pouvait contempler la mer par les baies vitrées. La porte à côté du lit conduisait à la salle de bain, et ce fut là que Nicolas emmena Boris.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que l'appel pour le dîner soit donné, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. En fait... Je ne crois pas que nous aurons le temps de nous laver chacun notre tour.

En disant ces mots, il dut faire tout son possible pour ne pas rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'on va devoir utiliser la salle de bain en même temps.

Nicolas se détourna et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Malgré son apparente assurance, il se contrôlait pour ne pas regarder Boris derrière lui. Surtout avec le bruit des vêtements qui tombaient un à un sur le sol... Il détacha sa ceinture et retira son pantalon, se sentant observé. A cet instant précis, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille, et la bouche de Boris rencontra sa peau entre l'épaule et le cou. Nicolas s'abandonna rapidement à cette douce torture. Les baisers de son amant provoquaient des réactions qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

- Boris...

N'y tenant plus, il fit volte-face pour observer le jeune homme. En dépit de la difficulté de cet acte, Nicolas réussit à ne pas regarder plus bas que son torse. La retenue qu'il avait essayé d'avoir s'était envolée. Boris lui plaisait beaucoup, le simple contact de ses lèvres lui donnait de plus en plus chaud... Il se laissa faire quand Boris l'attira contre lui, et ils échangèrent des baisers. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Boris remarqua que les yeux de Nicolas étaient devenus plus brillants. Le jeune héritier avait senti le désir de son amant lorsqu'il était entre ses bras...

Après un autre baiser, il s'empara d'un gant de toilette, y déposa de l'eau, saisit le savon sur le bord du lavabo, et enfin se mit à laver Boris de la tête aux pieds. Même s'il hésita quelques secondes à un moment donné, guettant une approbation qui ne tarda pas. L'envie de satisfaire l'autre, une pulsion incontrôlable...

Boris gémit quand la main de Nicolas pratiqua de longs va-et-vient. L'extase le frappa peu après que Nicolas ait remplacé ses doigts par sa bouche.

Il dut s'appuyer contre le lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joui comme ça... Il avait oublié à quel point les sensations physiques lui avaient manqué.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu une relation avec quelqu'un ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de tout ignorer sur la chose...

- Oui, j'ai connu une personne. Un garçon qui habitait dans les quartiers populaires. Mais c'est toujours resté physique, et on n'est pas allés loin de toute façon. Je préfère attendre pour que ce soit avec une personne que j'aime.

Boris ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Nicolas le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- ... Moi ? finit-il par demander.

- Je ne suis pas encore en mesure de le dire... Mais si je devais te donner une réponse tout de suite, ce serait plutôt un oui... Et toi, tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais oui. Il comptait plus que tout pour moi. On s'est connus dans la rue, je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec lui, et j'ai vite compris que je l'aimais. On vivait dans une cabane à la sortie de la ville, là où personne ne nous venait nous déranger. On s'entraidait quand l'un de nous n'avait pas trouvé à manger... Un soir, il est rentré couvert de bleus, il avait été repéré en train de voler sur les étals du marché, et les marchands ont appelé des agents de police en patrouille. Ils s'y sont mis à trois pour le maîtriser et le frapper chacun leur tour. Il a réussi à leur échapper par miracle, et il a dû se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Il est parvenu à revenir, et les jours suivants je me suis occupé de lui. Il avait tellement mal à cause des coups reçus qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux, de voir qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que je le perde... Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour lui, et quand il a été rétabli...

Nicolas sut au regard de Boris ce qu'il s'était forcément passé par la suite.

- Et après ?

- Les agents n'avaient pas renoncé à le chercher. Il a évité le marché pendant longtemps, mais comme c'est là qu'on avait le plus de chances de trouver à manger, il a fini par y retourner. Ils se sont montrés plus malins cette fois. L'un des agents l'a vu s'approcher, il a appelé ses petits camarades, et au moment où il tendait la main ils l'ont attrapé. Comme la fois d'avant, il a tenté de s'enfuir. Il a sauté dans la mer depuis le pont, mais ils l'attendaient sur la rive, et ils ont pu l'avoir. Ils l'ont cogné jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus leur échapper. Je les ai vus l'emmener, et j'ai voulu les en empêcher, mais il m'a arrêté d'un regard.

Les yeux de Boris se remplirent alors de larmes, et il dut s'essuyer le visage avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai passé toutes mes nuits devant le bureau de police depuis le moment où ils l'ont enfermé jusqu'à celui où il est ressorti. On se parlait par le soupirail. Il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais sa voix était de plus en plus faible... Les agents ne lui donnaient pas à manger et passaient leur temps libre à le battre... Je crois qu'ils lui avaient cassé la jambe, à chaque fois que je venais il était toujours allongé au même endroit dans la cellule. Il est mort au bout d'une semaine à cause des mauvais traitements.

Quand j'ai vu deux agents quitter le bureau en le portant, je les ai suivis. Ils voulaient jeter son corps à la mer pour qu'il n'en subsiste aucune trace. Alors j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'ai découvert que je les avais tués. Je l'ai ramené tant bien que mal à notre cabane, je l'ai enterré, et plus tard dans la nuit j'ai mis le feu au bureau de police.

- C'est toi qui as provoqué l'incendie... Le journal en avait parlé à l'époque.

- Je voulais le venger. Faire payer les responsables. Entendre leurs cris de souffrance pendant qu'ils étaient piégés par les flammes. Ca m'a soulagé. Et ensuite j'ai continué à vivre seul en me débrouillant. J'ai fini par guérir de la blessure laissée par sa disparition. Le temps a passé, des souvenirs sont restés, mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que je perde l'envie de vivre parce qu'il n'était plus là. Un jour, il m'a dit que son rêve le plus fou était d'aller habiter en Amérique. Je lui avais répondu que c'était insensé, mais il avait dit en retour que rien n'était impossible tant qu'on y croyait...

- Il n'avait pas tort... Regarde ta situation : tu disais que c'était trop incroyable pour que ça se réalise, et pourtant tu es à bord du plus grand paquebot du monde en train de voguer vers New York !

- Oui, c'est vrai... Et je n'y vais plus seul.

- Tu veux rester avec moi ?

- Seulement si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

- Non !

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, le temps que Nicolas se lave à son tour. Pendant ce temps, Boris partit dans la chambre et enfila son costume, mais resta perplexe face à la cravate jusqu'à ce que son hôte le rejoigne. Avec un sourire amusé, Nicolas s'empara du bout de tissu et le noua autour du cou de Boris.

- Pas facile d'être habillé comme un riche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, reconnut Boris. Je préfère de loin mes vieux vêtements, au moins je n'étais pas à l'étroit dedans !

Il avait un peu l'impression d'étouffer avec la ceinture et la cravate.

- Tu vas finir par t'y habituer, assura Nicolas.

- Si tu le dis...

Il était exactement dix-huit heures lorsque le bruit du clairon annonçant le début du repas se fit entendre. Nicolas aurait bien aimé manger avec Boris, mais la différence de classe sur leur billet leur rappelait l'interdiction. Ils allèrent ensemble jusqu'au pont D où se trouvaient les salles à manger, se regardèrent quelques secondes, les doigts de Boris mêlés à ceux de Nicolas, puis durent se séparer. Nicolas ressentait déjà un petit manque.

- Je te retrouve ici tout à l'heure ?

- Je serai là, à moins qu'il y ait un imprévu, promit Boris.

Pour les deux jeunes gens, le repas fut différent de la veille. Le mercredi soir, ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence de l'autre, mais maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient les choses avaient changé. Nicolas ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Dans six jours, le paquebot arriverait à New York. Boris suivrait probablement un autre chemin que le sien... Nicolas réalisa en mangeant que c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

De l'autre côté des cuisines, dans la salle à manger des 2ème classe, Boris picorait sans faire attention à ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Cette relation soudaine avec Nicolas le laissait un peu déstabilisé. Il voulait continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre. Il ne bénéficiait que de quelques jours pour que leur histoire se concrétise et il avait bien l'intention de les mettre à profit.

Après le dîner, ils se rejoignirent au même endroit que là où ils s'étaient quittés. Sans échanger une parole, ils montèrent au pont supérieur vers la promenade des 2ème classe. Les passagers étaient nombreux, et d'un commun accord ils gardèrent de la distance pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc à l'écart afin de pouvoir discuter. Boris se mit à fumer tranquillement en observant la mer à perte de vue.

- Si ma mère pouvait voir ça... Elle dirait que c'est trop incroyable pour que ce soit réel.

- C'est vrai que tu ne vivais pas avec tes parents... Pourquoi ?

- Mon père est parti un peu après ma naissance, et une maladie a emporté ma mère. J'avais à peine huit ans quand c'est arrivé.

- Elle doit beaucoup te manquer...

- Certains jours, oui.

Ils se turent alors que le pont se vidait progressivement de ses occupants. La montre de Nicolas finit par afficher vingt-deux heures. Le moment pour Boris d'aller rejoindre sa cabine.

- On se voit demain ?

- Oui, à moins que le bateau coule dans la nuit !

Nicolas se mit à rire.

- Le _Titanic_ est insubmersible ! Il n'y a pas de risque qu'un accident de ce genre se produise. Alors dors bien...

- Bonne nuit, Nicolas.

Boris descendit vers sa cabine en sifflotant avec la sensation d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Ce qui était rare chez quelqu'un comme lui...

Nicolas le regarda à regret s'éloigner, puis emprunta l'escalier arrière pour rejoindre sa cabine. Il s'endormit après une pensée à Boris.


	3. Chapter 3

**12 avril 1912**

Nicolas avait complètement oublié, le lendemain, que Boris devait retourner pelleter le charbon dans la salle des machines. Il passa donc la journée seul, découvrant le jardin exotique et la bibliothèque, allant à la piscine et au gymnase... Et puis, en fin d'après-midi, après l'heure du thé pour les Britanniques, il commença vraiment à s'ennuyer. Il ne pensait pas que Boris pourrait autant lui manquer après si peu de temps passé avec lui... Cela le poussa à se demander ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment avant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était amoureux ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien moi, dit-il en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ? demanda Boris en venant s'accouder au bastingage à côté de lui.

Nicolas tourna la tête et demeura bouche bée. Boris était remonté directement du fond du paquebot sans prendre la peine de se laver. Son torse nu et son visage étaient couverts de sueur et de suie, son pantalon aussi... Il se sentit rougir et regarda ailleurs. Boris alluma une cigarette et se mit à ricaner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On dirait que certains trouvent que je serais mieux à un autre endroit.

Quelques personnes proches d'eux pointaient en effet du doigt le jeune homme d'un air dégoûté. Nicolas le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers le pont des 2ème classe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Boris, étonné par son visage fermé.

- Je t'emmène là où tu ne me couvriras pas de ridicule.

L'instant de surprise passé, le jeune homme se mit brusquement en colère.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Lâche-moi !

Il repoussa brutalement Nicolas qui tomba sur le pont et donna un coup de poing dans la cloison voisine.

- Personne ne me donne d'ordres, tu m'entends ? PERSONNE !

Il retourna vers sa cabine, tremblant de fureur, mais Nicolas tenta de le retenir. Boris le frappa au visage et s'en alla sans plus se soucier de lui. Alors que le chauffeur disparaissait de sa vue, Nicolas essuya sa lèvre en sang et soupira.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Boris claqua violemment la porte et se jeta sur sa couchette. Encore une fois, sa susceptibilité le rendait malheureux. Mais il n'en était pas le seul responsable. La faute revenait à Nicolas qui n'avait apparemment pas la même conception de la provocation que lui.

_Mais Nicolas vient d'une famille aisée même s'il l'a reniée, tu as oublié ?_ lui rappela sa conscience. _Est-ce que pardonner une erreur de celui qui ne te laisse pas indifférent serait vraiment trop dur ?_

Il se releva d'un seul coup et se cogna contre la couchette supérieure. Lui, attiré par Nicolas ?

La bonne blague.

_Tu en es sûr ?_

Le sourire de Boris se fana. Non, il ne savait pas... Il ne s'était pas posé la question. Il retrouvait dans sa situation actuelle un peu de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Benjamin. Une sorte de symbiose, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Ce qui vous tombe un jour dessus sans prévenir.

Mais Nicolas n'était pas Benjamin. Pourtant, est-ce que ce qu'il ressentait de si fort pour chacun des deux signifiait la même chose ? Si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire que...

- J'aurais des sentiments pour lui ?

Ça expliquait pourquoi les mots de Nicolas l'avaient perturbé, lui faisant presque mal... Il fallait qu'il retourne lui parler. Mais avant, il devait se rendre un peu plus présentable.

Un peu plus tard, debout devant la porte de la suite, il hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait frapper et attendre, ou entrer juste après ? Il opta pour la première solution.

- Nicolas, c'est moi. S'il te plaît, ouvre !

- Va-t-en !

Boris n'avait plus le choix. Il fit tourner la poignée et ouvrit pour voir que Nicolas se tenait en face de lui, un vase à la main. Boris recula aussitôt pour éviter le projectile qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Un éclat l'atteignit au visage mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Je t'ai dit de partir !

Au lieu de battre en retraite, Boris entra dans le salon et se dirigea immédiatement vers Nicolas. Le jeune homme le regarda s'approcher en cherchant un moyen de le faire reculer.

- N'avance pas !

Boris remarqua que sa voix était déjà moins assurée. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent quasiment l'un contre l'autre. Nicolas avait le dos collé à la cloison, et les mains de Boris descendirent lentement vers son visage et l'encadrèrent. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

- ... Pourquoi ? demanda Nicolas.

- Je suis désolé... Je pensais que tu aurais compris, quand je t'ai raconté ma vie, que je n'obéis qu'à moi-même...

- Et qu'est-ce que ta conscience te dit en ce moment ?

- Que je devrais t'embrasser sans plus attendre.

Malgré ses paroles, Boris ne bougea pas, ayant trop peur de mal faire. Ce fut Nicolas qui prit l'initiative cette fois.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été trop impulsif tout à l'heure.

- Ça ne fait rien... J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne supportes pas qu'on décide pour toi.

- Ça dépend de la situation, dit Boris avec un sourire en coin.

Nicolas se contenta de rire en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- Ça te fait mal ? demanda Boris en caressant du pouce la lèvre enflée de son amant.

- Non... Enfin... Depuis que tu es là je n'y ai plus pensé. D'ailleurs, tu saignes toi aussi.

Un filet rouge coulait le long de la joue de Boris là où le morceau de verre l'avait touché. Nicolas se dégagea d'entre ses bras, mouilla le coin d'une serviette et tamponna ensuite le visage de son amant, sans appuyer trop fort.

- Dis si je te fais mal.

- Non, ça va.

Quand Boris fut soigné, Nicolas ne s'éloigna pas de lui pour autant. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé de la suite, Nicolas contre Boris, et se contentèrent de cette proximité sans prononcer le moindre mot. Finalement, Nicolas commença à s'endormir, et Boris sut qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il déposa Nicolas sur le lit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Boris, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ils n'avaient pas encore mangé, mais Boris savait que contrairement à lui, Nicolas pouvait se faire apporter une collation dans sa cabine. Boris partit donc dîner en se demandant de quoi serait fait leur avenir, si toutefois ils en avaient un.


	4. Chapter 4

**13 avril 1912**

Le lendemain matin, Boris descendit dans la soute avec plus d'entrain que la veille. Penser à Nicolas l'aidait à supporter l'atmosphère écrasante. Passer huit heures à jeter du charbon dans des chaudières dans un endroit où la température dépassait les 50 degrés n'était pas le genre de travail que l'on donnait aux faibles.

Il serra les dents en recevant un morceau de charbon incandescent sur le bras, occulta la brûlure et poursuivit sa tâche.

Nicolas passa une partie du samedi à lire sur le pont des 1ère classe. Le bruit des vagues le long de la coque et l'odeur de la mer étaient pour lui une source de réconfort.

En fin d'après-midi, il partit s'installer à l'extrémité de la proue et contempla l'océan. De son poste d'observation, il voyait le sillage tracé par le navire qui avançait grâce aux efforts des soutiers. Nicolas se demanda alors si Boris avait fini sa journée. Il eut un sourire et la réponse lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de cigarette venir vers lui.

Boris jeta son mégot à l'eau puis enlaça Nicolas qui frémit quand son amant embrassa son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il entre deux baisers.

- Pareil pour moi, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée.

Boris cala son menton contre l'épaule de Nicolas qui tourna la tête, posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant et lui rendit ses baisers.

- J'ai aussi réfléchi à nous.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

Nicolas lui fit face avec un air sérieux et se blottit contre lui.

- Boris, est-ce que tu crois aux coups de foudre ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'au moins une fois dans notre vie on fait une rencontre qui change complètement notre existence... Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que c'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment... Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi quand on débarquera à New York...

Boris sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Nicolas avait-il aussi des sentiments ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus...

Nicolas sourit.

- Allons à ma cabine avant que quelqu'un nous remarque.

Boris aurait voulu tenir la main de Nicolas dans la sienne jusqu'à la suite, mais avec les autres passagers présents sur le pont cela s'avéra impossible. Il se força donc à attendre, même si l'impatience le gagnait. Heureusement, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la suite.

- Tu as soif ? demanda Nicolas en se servant à boire.

- Non.

Nicolas prit tout son temps pour finir son verre mais le laissa tomber sur le tapis lorsque Boris l'enlaça sans prévenir.

- C'est autre chose que je voudrais.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit...

- Petit menteur... Tu sais très bien que c'est de toi que je parle.

Nicolas eut un petit sourire et tira sur la veste de Boris pour la lui enlever. Trop lentement... Boris comprit alors que Nicolas voulait voir jusqu'à quel point il pourrait résister. Il décida donc de retourner la situation contre son amant. Il entoura Nicolas de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, et se mit à embrasser chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Surpris, Nicolas se contenta d'abord de se mordiller la lèvre, mais rapidement il supplia Boris d'aller plus loin. Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir, et Nicolas essaya d'échapper à son étreinte. Alors Boris le souleva et le déposa sur le lit. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Boris.

- Non... Tant que tu es là, il n'y a rien que je puisse craindre.

Envahi par l'émotion, Boris lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Nicolas l'attira vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour Boris, ce fut le geste qui déclencha tout.

Agenouillé au-dessus de Nicolas, il trouva bien vite une occupation intéressante: effeuiller les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Cela fait, il couvrit la peau de Nicolas de baisers et sourit au premier gémissement qu'il perçut. Alors qu'il allait de plus en plus bas, Nicolas le ramena brusquement vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avec fougue, faisant se rencontrer leurs langues. Boris se retrouva collé à son amant et sentit son érection grandissante.

- Continue...

Boris distribua à nouveau des baisers, sur le visage, la poitrine, le ventre de Nicolas, avant de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Puis, après un regard, il acheva de le déshabiller. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il posa sa main sur le sexe tendu de Nicolas et guetta une approbation.

- Vas-y, articula péniblement le jeune homme, submergé par le désir.

Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge au moment où la langue de Boris le fit réagir encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il laissa le contrôle à son amant jusqu'à l'instant où il se tendit.

Peu après, Boris revint contre lui et embrassa sa joue. Il était amoureux et n'en doutait plus désormais. La question ne se posait plus lorsqu'il contemplait le visage de Nicolas encore marqué par l'extase.

- Je t'aime Boris, souffla Nicolas.

- Moi aussi... dit-il avec un baiser sur le front de son amant.

- Jure-moi qu'on ne sera jamais séparés.

- Je te le promets.

Suivirent quelques minutes de silence, puis Nicolas fixa Boris avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as trop de vêtements... Ce n'est pas juste envers moi !

Un léger rire fusa aussitôt.

- Tu as bien raison... Si tu m'aidais à m'en débarrasser ?

- Volontiers !

Un à un, les habits de Boris lui furent enlevés et jetés loin du lit. Nicolas rendit ensuite chaque baiser, chaque caresse que son amant lui avait donné. Après que le jeune homme l'ait doucement torturé durant de longues minutes, Boris lui demanda de s'arrêter.

- Je ne veux pas jouir comme ça... J'aime mieux que ce soit alors que je suis en train de te faire l'amour.

Nicolas acquiesça. Les doigts de Boris survolèrent lentement son aine, lui arrachant un frisson. Lorsque Boris le prépara, il ne quitta pas un instant du regard le visage aimé. Le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper au moment où Boris se glissa doucement en lui fut étouffé par un profond baiser.

Boris se mit à aller et venir lentement en Nicolas pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais le jeune homme ne ressentait pas le moindre inconfort et pria son amant de lui en donner plus. A partir de cet instant, leurs bouches ne furent plus éloignées l'une de l'autre. Elles se goûtèrent, se découvrirent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais touchées. Boris ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Nicolas comprit qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir une deuxième fois.

- Boris, je vais...

- Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps moi non plus...

- Alors, ensemble...

- Oui... gémit Boris quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné par Nicolas.

Ils prirent le temps qui leur restait avant le dîner pour reprendre tranquillement leurs esprits. Nicolas caressait les cheveux de Boris qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Ils se lavèrent rapidement et remirent leurs vêtements, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs salles à manger respectives.

- Comme hier, ici après le repas ? questionna Nicolas.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure.


	5. Chapter 5

**13 avril 1912 - 2ème partie**

Il était encore tôt, et Nicolas trouva sans problème une place libre. En attendant que les repas soient servis, il regarda autour de lui et reconnut quelques personnalités présentes. Benjamin Guggenheim et sa maîtresse; le militaire Archibald Butt; l'écrivain Jacques Futrelle; la famille Widener; la milliardaire Charlotte Cardeza; Charles Hays, le président d'une compagnie de chemins de fer; Isidor et Ida Straus; John Astor avec sa femme âgée de dix-neuf ans... Nicolas se rappela des cris d'indignation de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait lu le remariage du divorcé de quarante-sept ans avec une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Scandalisée, elle avait jeté le journal à la tête de son fils aîné qui avait préféré ne rien dire.

Si Nicolas connaissait tous ces gens, c'était en partie parce que son père en parlait sans cesse, photos à l'appui, parce qu'il rêvait de pouvoir dire qu'il était aussi riche que le moins fortuné d'entre eux... Ce qui n'arriverait probablement jamais.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées au salut de Margaret Brown, une activiste se battant pour les droits des femmes et avec qui il avait sympathisé le jour du départ, et lui rendit son geste. Les serveurs arrivèrent alors avec les chariots, et Nicolas ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment faim.

On dit parfois que l'amour vous donne des ailes. C'est ce que ressentait Boris. Il avait l'impression d'être plus léger, que rien ne pourrait arriver en mal tant qu'il serait avec Nicolas. Appuyé contre le bastingage, il regardait l'horizon en souriant. Malgré tout, avoir entendu deux hommes parler du danger encouru à cause de la vitesse et des icebergs l'effrayait un peu. Il essaya alors de chasser sa peur au loin.

- Le _Titanic_ ne peut pas couler, c'est ce que la presse a dit...

- Vous y croyez vraiment, jeune homme ?

Boris tourna la tête. Un des hommes qu'il avait aperçu en train de discuter se tenait à côté de lui et observait la mer calme. Âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, le visage orné d'une barbe blanche, il ne semblait pas dépourvu d'assurance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Et puis, vous êtes qui pour avancer ça ?

- Je m'appelle William Stead, je suis journaliste. Regardez autour de vous, mon garçon. Les capitaines ont pris la mauvaise habitude, depuis que les bateaux ont atteint des proportions démesurées, de négliger la sécurité des passagers au profit de la rapidité. Le but est d'obtenir le ruban bleu que les compagnies s'arrachent. En ce moment, c'est la Cunard Line qui le détient, et la White Star Line a bien l'intention de lui ravir. Vous ne vous en êtes probablement pas rendu compte, mais le capitaine Smith a donné l'ordre d'augmenter la vitesse.

- Si, je le sais... Je travaille dans la soute des machines, et je me suis aperçu que la cadence était devenue plus rapide.

- Ah, vous voyez ! Je vais vous dire une chose. Il existe, dans l'Atlantique Nord, un point où les navires à destination de New York corrigent leur cap en obliquant vers l'ouest afin d'éviter les glaces flottantes. Il y a quatorze ans, lors d'une conférence, les grandes compagnies transatlantiques se sont mises d'accord pour repousser cet angle plus à l'est. Au lieu de tourner au dernier moment vers le sud, près des bancs de Terre-Neuve, les navires doivent obliquer plus tôt, ce qui rallonge évidemment la route. Bien sûr, les commandants ne tiennent pas compte de cette convention.

Boris frissonna.

- Mais les vigies peuvent voir le danger...

- Les vigies ? Ces hommes ne sont que deux la nuit, à cinquante mètres au-dessus du niveau de l'eau ! Et ils n'ont même pas de jumelles ! Elles ont disparu entre Southampton et Cherbourg. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils aperçoivent un iceberg à distance ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils peuvent être vus de loin.

- Tout dépend de la durée du séjour de l'iceberg à l'air libre. S'il vient juste de se retourner, la glace est presque invisible la nuit. L'autre moyen de le détecter est la frange d'écume à sa base. Mais lorsque la mer est d'huile, comme en ce moment, cette frange disparaît. Si le beau temps persiste demain, nous aurons les plus mauvaises conditions pour traverser la zone dangereuse.

- Alors vous pensez que la possibilité d'un naufrage est élevée... ?

- Oui, sans doute. Le _Titanic_ n'est équipé que de seize barques et quatre canots. De quoi sauver environ mille deux cents personnes, au mieux, sur les deux mille deux cents passagers... Pourtant, le nombre de canots dépasse le strict minimum obligatoire, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. J'ai entendu l'ingénieur Andrews raconter que chacun des bossoirs peut accueillir deux chaloupes, ce qui suffirait à embarquer tout le monde, mais la White Star Line n'a jugé bon que d'en mettre une, afin de ne pas empiéter sur le pont-promenade des 1ère classe.

Boris avait du mal à assimiler tout ce que le journaliste lui expliquait.

- On ne peut pas mettre en jeu la vie d'autant de monde pour un simple bout de ruban !

- Que voulez-vous... L'obscurantisme aveugle la plupart des gens. Les millionnaires ici sont convaincus de l'insubmersibilité du _Titanic_ et ont mis toute leur confiance dans le progrès de la technique. Quant aux 3ème classe, ils considèrent le paquebot comme un miracle.

Le jeune homme était plus impressionné qu'il le laissait paraître. Non, c'était impossible ! Le capitaine, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, était un homme d'expérience ! Stead parut lire dans ses pensées.

- L'excès de confiance semble avoir émoussé les facultés habituellement vives du commandant Smith. Le _Titanic_ est son dernier poste avant la retraite. Mais rien de ce qu'il a appris avec toutes ces années de carrière n'est valable sur un navire de cette taille. En cas naufrage, que feriez-vous ? Laisseriez-vous votre place à une femme, à un enfant, à quelqu'un que vous aimez ? Ou vous comporteriez-vous comme un lâche pour sauver votre vie, au détriment de ceux qui resteraient ici et qui périraient ?

Boris fut parcouru d'un frisson. Stead avait raison. De ce point de vue, il devrait donner sa vie pour que Nicolas s'en sorte. Il savait déjà qu'il le ferait sans hésiter s'il en avait le temps.

Quelques instants plus tard, le journaliste partit vers sa cabine, et Boris resta seul. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas Nicolas arriver.

- Tu as l'air soucieux...

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n' y a rien de grave. Juste un souci personnel.

Il préférait ne pas raconter ce qu'il avait appris pour le moment, pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement Nicolas. Pourtant, ses craintes l'empêchèrent de se reposer une partie de la nuit suivante, alors que Nicolas dormait depuis longtemps contre lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**14 avril 1912**

Nicolas s'éveilla bien plus tard que d'habitude le dimanche matin. En se tournant sur le côté, il s'aperçut que l'autre partie du lit était froide. Boris était parti prendre son service sans le réveiller... Après leur nuit, il allait avoir des difficultés à tenir le rythme infernal exigé...

Nicolas se prépara sans se presser, l'heure pour le petit déjeuner était passée et il avait encore du temps avant le déjeuner. Il sortit de sa cabine aux environs de treize heures et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il déjeuna avec Margaret Brown et les Astor. Il eut du mal à s'intéresser à la conversation autour de lui tant ses pensées étaient tournées vers Boris.

Le reste de la journée fut partagé entre la bibliothèque et la piscine. A dix-huit heures, comme prévu, il retrouva Boris sur le pont des 2ème classe. Après une discussion banale - Boris se refusait encore à parler à Nicolas des propos de Stead- ils mangèrent chacun de leur côté et se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la cabine de Nicolas.

Pendant ce temps, à l'insu de tous, le _Titanic_ se rapprochait des bancs de glace et de l'iceberg qui allait lui être fatal. Ce soir-là, les opérateurs radio étaient occupés à transmettre les messages accumulés suite à une panne plus tôt dans la journée. Alors qu'un navire proche du paquebot, le _Californian_, voulut prévenir qu'il était pris dans la banquise - cette année-là, la glace était descendue plus au sud que d'ordinaire- l'opérateur du _Titanic_ le fit taire. A vingt-trois heures trente, après avoir attendu en vain une réponse, Cyril Evans partit se coucher. S'il était resté à son poste, il aurait probablement pu changer le cours des évènements...

Dans la suite B64, Nicolas et Boris dormaient paisiblement. Dix minutes après que la radio du _Californian_ eut été éteinte, Boris se réveilla en sursaut. Il était vingt-trois heures quarante lorsqu'il se redressa d'un seul coup dans le lit.

Quand il habitait encore à Cherbourg, ce genre de réveil brutal signifiait la proximité d'un danger. Et jamais son instinct ne lui avait fait défaut. Un filet de sueur glacée lui coula le long du dos tandis qu'il se rhabillait.

- Que fais-tu, Boris ? demanda une voix endormie.

- Je vais faire un tour sur le pont, je reviens vite. Rendors-toi, Nicolas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme avait replongé dans le sommeil. Rassuré, Boris quitta la pièce et partit à la recherche d'indices. A l'instant où il arriva sur le pont des embarcations, il sentit que les machines venaient d'être arrêtées. La vapeur produite devait pourtant sortir quelque part... Il se boucha les oreilles au moment où les trois cheminées répandirent un jet de fumée d'une telle puissance qu'on aurait dit une explosion volcanique. Le bruit était assourdissant, et Boris se réfugia le plus loin possible de la source du vacarme. Il s'appuya contre le bord et observa les environs.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit.

Derrière eux, mais pas loin, une montagne de glace haute d'une trentaine de mètres dépassait de la surface de l'eau. Boris parvint à refouler la peur qu'il ressentait. Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour aller chercher Nicolas, il se heurta à Stead qui comprit tout d'un regard.

- Allez chercher les personnes qui sont avec vous, et partez vers les canots avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place ! Quand les passagers sauront, ce sera chacun pour soi, dit le journaliste.

- Et vous ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mourir ici. Mais assister au naufrage et à cette confiance aveugle de l'homme envers les machines... Je regrette simplement de ne pas pouvoir rédiger l'article moi-même. Maintenant, filez !

Le jeune homme partit en courant vers la suite. Pas une fois il ne s'excusa auprès des personnes qu'il bousculait. L'instant était mal choisi, et il se moquait bien de ce qu'on pensait de lui.

- Nicolas, debout ! cria-t-il.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?

- Le bateau a heurté un iceberg ! Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici !

A présent bien réveillé, Nicolas ne chercha pas à protester malgré ses doutes. Il enfila ses vêtements, prit l'enveloppe pleine d'argent volé, la dissimula dans une de ses poches, et après une hésitation il saisit la main de Boris pour fuir.

- Comment ça a pu arriver ? demanda-t-il en chemin.

- J'en sais rien, ça s'est produit, c'est tout !

Ensemble, les deux amants remontèrent au pont A. Près d'eux, des hommes d'équipage s'affairaient à descendre les canots et les barques sous les yeux des passagers de 1ère classe attirés sur le pont par le bruit des cheminées. Nicolas jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas et remarqua que le _Titanic_ penchait déjà du côté de la proue.

- Boris, regarde !

Le jeune homme sentit ses cheveux se hérisser. Cette fois, le doute n'était plus permis. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de chance de sauver le bateau. Boris songea soudain à tous les hommes piégés au fond et qui continuaient à travailler pour maintenir l'électricité.

- Ecoute-moi, Nicolas, dit-il alors que les passagers commençaient à monter dans les canots. Débrouille-toi de n'importe quelle manière, mais quand je reviendrai je ne veux plus te voir sur le bateau mais dans un canot, c'est clair ?

- Non, ne pars pas !

Mais Boris courait déjà en direction des profondeurs du navire. Nicolas allait le suivre lorsque quelqu'un le retint.

- Il reviendra, faites-lui confiance, dit Stead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente, j'étais passée à autre chose et cette histoire a fini par tomber dans l'oubli. Avant-dernier chapitre donc, ensuite il ne restera plus que l'épilogue.**

**Ah, et merci Marici pour l'avis conséquent ^^  
**

* * *

**15 avril 1912**

Boris était loin de se déplacer au hasard. Avec toutes les explorations qu'il avait faites, il connaissait les moindres recoins du bateau et savait où se diriger. Il arriva bientôt au niveau où logeaient la plupart des 3ème classe et entendit des cris.

- Laissez-nous passer ! Ne nous abandonnez pas là !

Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite que les hommes d'équipage avaient fermé les grilles qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Par chance, un seul homme gardait l'entrée à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le steward n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup qui l'assomma. Après avoir ouvert la grille, Boris demanda à deux hommes de s'occuper de celui qui les avait retenus bloqués pour l'emmener en haut. Il emprunta ensuite l'escalier pour descendre de plus en plus bas, mais le désespoir le saisit lorsqu'il vit que tous les accès menant aux chaufferies étaient inondés.

- Boris !

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt et reconnut un de ses camarades.

- Frederick ! Où sont les autres ?

- C'est plus la peine d'essayer d'aller en bas, tout est sous l'eau ! On doit monter vers la poupe !

- Je ne peux pas te suivre maintenant ! Il y a encore des gens prisonniers qui vont mourir si on ne les aide pas !

Frederick sourit.

- Si un jour on parle des héros de la nuit du naufrage, je suis sûr que tu en feras partie ! Allez, viens !

Les deux jeunes gens inspectèrent chaque coursive de leur niveau sans voir personne. Soudain, un hurlement d'enfant se fit entendre à l'étage en dessous. Malheureusement, l'escalier était complètement sous l'eau... Boris n'hésita pas et plongea dans le trou. Les yeux ouverts en dépit du sel, il discerna le plancher qui remontait à mesure qu'il avançait. Quand il put se remettre debout, il découvrit une petite fille et son frère qui pleuraient, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Frederick sortit de l'eau derrière lui.

- _Do you speak french ? English ?_ demanda Boris.

Les deux petits acquiescèrent et dirent qu'ils étaient Irlandais.

- _Listen to me. We will go through the water, so hold your breath !_ dit Frederick. Boris, occupe-toi de la fille, je me charge du garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les quatre au pont E et tremblaient de froid.

- Il faut qu'on bouge, si on reste immobile on va geler ! dit Boris en claquant des dents.

Rapidement, ils poursuivirent leur chemin et confièrent les enfants à une hôtesse qui promit de les emmener dans un canot.

Boris et Frederick libérèrent encore deux groupes coincés de l'autre côté d'une grille, et les passagers coururent vers les escaliers. Frederick s'apprêtait à les suivre mais hésita en voyant que Boris restait en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je continue à chercher.

- Mais tu vas y rester !

- Sur le pont, tu trouveras peut-être un jeune de mon âge qui attend que je revienne. Il est assez petit, avec des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs dans tous les sens. Si tu le vois, dis-lui... Dis-lui que je... qu'il n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de moi !

- Bonne chance...

Alors qu'il passait devant une coursive, Boris reconnut une autre personne.

- Monsieur Andrews !

L'ingénieur le regarda s'approcher sans rien dire.

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore des passagers pris au piège dans les étages inférieurs ?

- L'eau a pratiquemment atteint le haut de la proue, tout est noyé à l'avant. N'y allez pas, ce serait du suicide. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu une femme qui ne voulait pas remonter parce que son fils était à l'intérieur d'une cabine et que l'eau bloquait la porte.

- Où et quand ?

- Pont E, celui juste en dessous de nous, le troisième couloir à droite après avoir descendu l'escalier. Il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

- Merci !

La partie du navire où il arriva n'était pas entièrement condamnée, mais il avait quand même de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il se repéra en écoutant les cris de la femme et s'empara d'une hache après avoir brisé la vitre de sa boîte. D'après l'ingénieur, il ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir la porte en la poussant. Dès que la passagère le vit, elle s'écarta de l'entrée.

- Mon petit garçon est là-dedans !

- Dites-lui de reculer !

Boris sentait la fatigue l'envahir à cause du froid qui engourdissait ses sens, mais il réussit quand même à faire céder la porte et récupéra l'enfant qui s'était réfugié sur la couchette supérieure. Le jeune homme l'enroula dans une couverture et sortit sans plus tarder.

- Il reste des gens ici ?

- Non, ils se sont tous enfuis !

- Alors suivez-moi !

Ils remontèrent péniblement jusqu'au pont des embarcations pour découvrir que la majorité des canots étaient partis. Boris confia à la femme les autres enfants qu'ils avaient trouvés en chemin et partit à la recherche de Nicolas. Il espérait le voir en train de monter dans un canot, mais il savait que jamais Nicolas ne s'en irait sans lui. Et il le rejoignit à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient quittés. Le jeune héritier écarquilla les yeux en le voyant revenir.

- Tu es trempé ! Et gelé ! s'écria-t-il en remarquant que son amant tremblait.

- Je t'avais dit de fuir !

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as juré qu'on ne serait jamais séparés !

- C'est vrai... Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures ici! Il reste combien de canots ?

- Ils ont presque tous été mis à flot ! Il y en a encore trois ou quatre, mais ils se remplissent vite !

- Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'aller voir à bâbord, annonça Stead. J'en reviens, et un officier laisse monter ceux qui sont présents. J'espère que vous resterez ensemble.

Il n'y avait plus personne à l'endroit du canot dont parlait le journaliste, les passagers avaient tous fui à cause de la proximité de l'eau. L'homme regarda Boris et Nicolas l'un après l'autre et déclara qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une place libre hormis la sienne. Boris se mit alors à pousser Nicolas vers la barque qui descendait déjà.

- Non, je ne partirai pas sans toi !

- Là, je crois que tu n'as pas le choix !

Boris rassembla ses forces, souleva son amant et le laissa tomber dans le canot. Nicolas voulut immédiatement remonter, mais il fut retenu par deux femmes. Les larmes aux yeux, il vit Boris escalader le bastingage afin de trouver une place ailleurs. Boris se fit refouler plusieurs fois, et il finit par en avoir assez. Il monta presque jusqu'à l'extrémité de la poupe, regarda autour de lui et aperçut un canot encore proche. Mais pas celui où Nicolas était en sécurité...

Peu lui importait désormais. Comme Stead l'avait dit, c'était chacun pour soi. Il ramassa un gilet de sauvetage qui traînait et l'enfila. En équilibre sur le bastingage, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au _Titanic_et aperçut le journaliste assis sur un transat. Ils échangèrent un salut, puis Stead articula :

- Bonne chance à vous...

Et Boris sauta dans l'eau glacée.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une douleur pareille. Le froid lui coupait presque la respiration, il avait l'impression que des centaines de lames le frappaient au même moment... Il se rappela alors des paroles de Benjamin des mois plus tôt. Nager, nager au lieu de rester sur place, sous peine de mourir rapidement. Boris eut besoin de quelques minutes pour accoutumer son corps à la température et pouvoir bouger. Il avança ensuite en direction des canots les plus proches et tenta de s'y accrocher, mais ses doigts étaient gelés et il lâcha prise. En plus, son gilet de sauvetage était en train de se détacher... Il fit tout son possible pour garder la tête au-dessus de la surface. Le fond d'une barque le heurta, le blessant à l'épaule, et il faillit couler. Heureusement, l'officier aux commandes du canot le vit remonter et cracher de l'eau, et il fit stopper la chaloupe le temps de le récupérer. Boris se hissa à l'intérieur tant bien que mal et s'installa aussitôt aux rames pour se réchauffer malgré son bras engourdi. S'il restait dans ses vêtements trempés sans rien faire, le froid aurait rapidement le dessus sur lui. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose : que Nicolas soit dans un canot autre que le sien.

Dans le canot 14, Nicolas demeurait prostré. Il n'avait pas vu Boris sauter et pensait au pire. Le silence régnait, les rescapés se taisaient et observaient le _Titanic_ s'enfoncer lentement dans les flots. Un énorme grondement retentit lorsque des centaines d'objets tombèrent et que le bateau se brisa en deux. Les chaudières se mirent à siffler au contact de l'eau, une onde de choc parvint jusqu'aux barques, et certaines faillirent être remplies par des vagues.

L'arrière se dressa pratiquemment à la verticale et les lumières s'éteignirent toutes en même temps. A deux heures vingt, le paquebot de rêves acheva de sombrer.

Immédiatement, ceux qui étaient restés à bord firent entendre leurs plaintes. Certains moururent aussitôt de congestion, mais les autres continuèrent d'appeler à l'aide. La plupart des occupants des canots préférèrent ramer le plus loin possible pour échapper aux cris des victimes qui agonisaient sous le froid, en dépit de l'avis des survivants qui voulaient repêcher les nageurs quand les bateaux n'étaient pas pleins.

Progressivement, à cause de l'éloignement, les appels de détresse diminuèrent. Vers trois heures du matin, un seul canot, celui où se trouvait Nicolas, fit demi-tour et revint sur les lieux du naufrage. Le jeune homme s'était porté volontaire pour ramer, il accompagna donc l'officier Lowe et les deux hommes d'équipage tandis que les occupants étaient transférés sur d'autres barques.

Jusqu'au bout, Nicolas espéra retrouver Boris qu'il pensait toujours être à l'eau. Mais le temps passant, il dut se faire une raison, et des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage alors que la chaloupe traçait son chemin parmi les morts couverts de givre.

Ivre de fatigue, Boris avait laissé sa place aux rames à un autre volontaire. Une femme déposa une couverture sur ses épaules, et il but plusieurs gorgées de la bouteille de whisky qu'un homme venait d'ouvrir. L'alcool le réchauffa peu à peu, et il se demanda où pouvait bien être Nicolas.

Il découvrit alors que parmi les passagers du radeau se trouvaient les deux enfants qu'il avait sauvés avec Frederick. Les petits l'aperçurent et vinrent le rejoindre, et il écarta la couverture pour qu'ils s'y réfugient eux aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous les trois. Des survivants du radeau A demeurèrent aux aguets, guettant d'éventuels secours, mais la majorité n'y fit pas attention.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Attendre de vivre, attendre de mourir... Attendre une absolution qui ne viendrait jamais.

Un peu plus tard, le bébé réveilla Boris en se mettant à pleurer. Le jeune homme ne saisit le problème que lorsque sa sœur lui expliqua qu'il avait faim. Il tendit alors au petit garçon les biscuits qu'un matelot venait de lui donner. Le bébé les lui arracha presque des mains et les fit disparaître en quelques secondes sous le regard amusé de Boris. Puis l'enfant se rendormit, et il le protégea à nouveau avec la couverture.

Un moment après, il réalisa que le radeau commençait à prendre l'eau, atteignant déjà les chevilles des passagers. Boris serra davantage les enfants contre lui et cala ses jambes juste sous la planche où il était assis.

- _We are safe !_ dit soudain une femme.

Boris tourna la tête et aperçut un canot quasiment vide qui s'approchait. Il ne voyait pas le visage du préposé aux rames mais reconnut immédiatement ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Nicolas amena la barque juste à côté du radeau et croisa le regard de Boris.

Le temps parut s'arrêter pour quelques secondes.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Nicolas lâcha les rames et se fit rabrouer par Lowe. Un à un, les rescapés du A furent récupérés par le canot 14. Boris aida la fillette à changer de place et tendit le bébé à un matelot. Lowe repoussa ensuite le radeau qui commença lentement à dériver et donna un coup de main à Boris. Le jeune homme était proche de l'épuisement total, la douleur de sa blessure se ravivait, et il serait tombé à la mer si un homme ne l'avait pas retenu. Il s'installa près des enfants qui le rejoignirent aussitôt. Attendri, Nicolas les fixa tout le temps qu'il ramait vers le _Carpathia_, le navire venu à leur secours. Ils auraient bien des heures par la suite pour parler et se retrouver.

Enfin, la nuit de cauchemar se terminait pour les naufragés du _Titanic_.

A bord du _Carpathia_, les passagers offrirent aux rescapés de se reposer dans leurs cabines. Boris put dormir quelques heures tandis que Nicolas et d'autres répondaient aux questions de l'équipage. Margaret Brown faisait le chemin entre les cuisines et le pont afin d'apporter de la nourriture aux survivants.

Les deux petits Irlandais demeuraient à l'écart et ne parlaient pas malgré les efforts de l'hôtesse qui les avait fait monter dans le radeau. Mais lorsque Boris revint des cabines, les enfants se précipitèrent vers lui avec un sourire. Il resta avec eux durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom.

- Frederick, tu t'en es sorti aussi !

- Comme tu vois, oui ! répondit le petit roux. Je suis tombé dans un canot en sautant du navire et j'ai ramé pour aider les matelots.

Après avoir parlé à la petite fille, Frederick discuta de l'avenir des enfants qui ne quittaient plus Boris.

- Leur père est resté à bord. Il n'a pas pu monter, même quand il a dit qu'il devait rester avec ses enfants. Il allait rendre visite à sa sœur qui vit à New York. Les petits n'ont plus de mère.

- J'espère que leur tante les adoptera...

Boris s'était attaché aux enfants et ne voulait pas les imaginer dans un orphelinat pendant des années... Ou pire, dans la rue comme lui l'avait été.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand on sera arrivés ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Peut-être me faire engager sur un autre bateau... Et toi ?

Nicolas s'approcha après que Boris l'ait cherché des yeux et s'assit à côté de lui. Frederick les observa pendant quelques minutes avant de comprendre.

- C'était de lui que tu parlais ?

Boris acquiesça et échangea un regard avec son amant.

- Alors j'espère que ça ira entre vous deux.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, perturbé par la situation. Une relation, entre deux hommes ! Mais Boris était son ami, et ce qu'il faisait en privé ne concernait que le petit brun et lui. Frederick donna son nom à un de ceux qui géraient la liste des survivants et partit se reposer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Le temps est venu pour une fin...**

* * *

**18 avril 1912**

Ils se tenaient sur le pont du _Carpathia_ sans parler, observant les lumières de la ville qui grossissaient à mesure que le bateau s'en rapprochait. La nuit était tombée et il pleuvait. Boris et Nicolas reçurent une carte de débarquement portant la mention _" Carpathia- ex Titanic"_ et attendirent en silence que le navire atteigne les quais.

- Finalement, nous y sommes arrivés, dit Nicolas.

- Oui... Mais à quel prix...

Nicolas posa la main sur le bras valide de Boris - il avait l'autre en écharpe depuis la veille grâce au médecin du bord- et tenta de le réconforter. Le jeune homme se rappelait de ses camarades soutiers et de la bonne ambiance entre eux malgré le travail difficile. Des larmes coulèrent soudain sur son visage, surprenant Nicolas qui le serra contre lui.

- Chut, du calme...

- Ils sont restés à leur poste jusqu'à la fin, et personne ne s'est soucié de savoir s'ils allaient pouvoir s'échapper des chaufferies ! Ça leur va bien de sauver en priorité les femmes et les enfants, là je suis d'accord avec eux. Mais ne viens pas me dire que les passagers de ta condition n'ont pas été privilégiés, parce que tu sais très bien que ceux de 3ème classe ont eu moins de chances d'être sauvés que ceux de ton monde !

- Non, je ne l'ignore pas...

- De tous ceux qui travaillaient dans les soutes, Frederick et moi sommes les seuls à avoir survécu. Moi parce que j'avais fini ma journée, et lui parce qu'il a pu s'accrocher à une échelle au moment où l'eau a inondé d'un seul coup la salle des machines. Il a vu des amis à lui mourir noyés, écrasés par les chaudières ou brûlés par la vapeur qui a surgi quand l'eau et les charbons ardents sont entrés en contact. Tu pourras peut-être reprendre une vie normale après ça, tu as de l'argent et tu vas t'en sortir avec tes billets. Mais c'est différent pour moi. J'ai grandi dans la rue sans jamais rien posséder, et cette nuit-là j'ai encore perdu des personnes que je connaissais. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier le naufrage, même si j'essaye.

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens, je peux seulement l'imaginer. Mais si tu ne tentes pas de surmonter cette épreuve et d'effacer ces horreurs de ta mémoire, tu te détruiras tout seul... Je ne te demande pas d'oublier tes amis, uniquement de te rappeler d'eux quand ils étaient encore en vie, et de ne pas les imaginer morts au fond de l'eau...

Pour toute réponse, Boris se blottit un peu plus entre les bras de son amant. Peu après, Nicolas et les passagers de 1ère furent invités à débarquer du _Carpathia_. Boris le rejoignit quand son tour fut venu, et après avoir habilement évité les journalistes, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du quai pour contempler l'océan et Ellis Island.

- La Statue de la Liberté... dit Nicolas en montrant la dame de fer du doigt.

- Pourvu qu'elle nous porte chance...

- Allez, viens... Nous devons trouver un endroit où dormir ce soir.

Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, ils croisèrent Madeleine Astor qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'hôtel _Astoria_, dont elle était désormais propriétaire suite à la disparition de son mari. Elle leur proposa de venir y passer la nuit puisqu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller pour l'instant, et Nicolas accepta.

- J'arrive pas à m'habituer à tout ce luxe... C'est trop... ostentatoire, dit Boris un peu plus tard dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient.

Nicolas le considéra gravement. Le fait de pas être nés dans le même monde instaurait une séparation qui pourrait ne jamais être comblée, mais Nicolas avait bien l'intention de tenter de remplir ce fossé entre eux. A commencer par le choix de l'endroit où ils allaient vivre, ce qu'il comptait bien chercher une fois qu'ils auraient dormi un peu.

Le lendemain, il laissa Boris se reposer et sortit après avoir écrit un mot pour le prévenir de son absence.

Il se promena un moment dans les rues, entre les buildings qui l'impressionnaient et le bruit incessant. Quand il vivait à Cherbourg, il avait l'habitude d'entendre les sirènes des bateaux et les cris des marins, mais ici c'était vraiment différent... Le fond sonore était rythmé par les klaxons des voitures, les appels des petits vendeurs de journaux et les passants qui discutaient sur le trottoir. Malgré tout, ce changement total de vie ne lui déplaisait pas trop... Et il était avec Boris, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Ses pas le menèrent au Jardin botanique, et il s'assit sur un banc en face de l'entrée pour réfléchir. Ils allaient devoir chercher du travail, ce qui ne devait pas manquer dans cette grande ville. Etant fortuné, Nicolas n'était pas obligé d'avoir un emploi, mais il voulait gagner honnêtement sa vie, et puis l'argent dérobé ne durerait pas éternellement, ils pourraient en avoir besoin en cas de coup dur. En plus, ce serait se reposer entièrement sur Boris, et il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant du salaire du jeune homme. Nicolas ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, mais il finirait bien par trouver !

**15 avril 1914**

Deux ans. Deux ans que le _Titanic_ avait sombré, et presque autant de temps qu'ils vivaient en Amérique.

Pour l'instant, Boris préparait leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine tandis que Nicolas paressait au lit, comme à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient se lever tard. Il s'étira puis regarda autour de lui. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais confortable, et le loyer suivait. En plus, l'immeuble n'était pas loin du port, ce qui permettait à Boris de ne pas faire trop de chemin pour aller travailler. Quant à Nicolas, il utilisait la voiture que Madeleine Astor lui avait vendue à un prix raisonnable.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda Boris en revenant de la cuisine avec un plateau dans les mains.

- Très bien, merci.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis se sourirent. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils pouvaient se parler par le regard...

- Ton nouveau travail se passe bien ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est différent et je ne suis pas encore trop habitué, mais d'après le directeur du journal je m'y ferai vite.

En effet, contrairement à Boris qui déchargeait les marchandises des bateaux depuis deux ans, Nicolas avait enchaîné les petits boulots : employé dans une épicerie, garçon d'étage à l'hôtel Astoria, chauffeur de taxi (pas duré longtemps ce travail-là...)

Finalement, il était devenu vendeur de journaux dans la rue pour un quotidien reconnu - la voiture l'aidant bien pour aller faire la distribution dans des lieux fréquentés. A la même époque, il s'était mis à écrire des textes sur des sujets variés, et Boris à qui il les faisait lire lui avait conseillé d'en envoyer, sous un pseudonyme, à plusieurs journaux de la ville. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, avait-il dit. Et après un temps d'attente, Nicolas avait reçu une lettre dans laquelle on lui demandait s'il était possible de lire autre chose de lui. Nicolas s'était alors décidé d'aller porter un de ses écrits lui-même, et de fil en aiguille il en était venu à faire des chroniques pour le journal. Il pouvait remercier le directeur, l'auteur de la lettre, qui lui avait fait confiance malgré son inexpérience. Il continuait d'ailleurs son apprentissage dans l'écriture avec la rédaction d'un livre racontant son expérience sur le bateau - en omettant sa vraie relation avec Boris, bien entendu.

- Comment vont Willy et Lysandra ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant de sa tasse de thé.

- J'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disent, mais tout va bien pour eux. Lys vient de fêter ses dix ans, et Willy en aura quatre cet été. A chaque fois que je vais les voir, leur tante me demande si je ne vais pas finir par habiter chez elle !

Nicolas se mit à rire.

- Il faut dire qu'ils t'aiment beaucoup. Et je les comprends d'ailleurs... Celui ou celle qui ne succombera pas à ton charme n'est pas encore né !

- Mmmh... Aurais-tu une idée en tête, Nicolas ?

- Moi ? Non, pas du tout !

Boris posa le plateau sur la table de chevet puis s'allongea sur son amant en emprisonnant ses poignets.

- Hé ! Tu triches !

- Et toi, tu es un petit menteur...

- C'est vrai, reconnut Nicolas.

- Tu connais ta punition.

- Oui, ô mon maître !

- Idiot... je sais bien que tu l'as fait exprès, mais je vais faire comme si j'avais rien remarqué. Ma bonté me perdra !

Nicolas sourit et observa attentivement son vis-à-vis. Ils ignoraient tous les deux de quoi leur avenir sera fait, mais une chose était sûre : tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient faire face à tout.

* * *

**Bon, je sais que la façon dont ça se termine n'est pas brillante... Mais après ce qui leur est arrivé, ils méritent d'être tranquilles. Il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre rajouté ;)**


End file.
